Equestrian Pranksters
by Spike the Seventh Element
Summary: This is a bunch of short episodes of Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash in their mischevious pranking.
1. Introduction: The Beginning

Equestrian Pranksters is rated T for mild language and dark images.

* * *

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash zoom into a room. They both sit down on the floor. Rainbow Dash is calm, but Pinkie Pie is holding her legs in anticipation. Rainbow Dash says to Pinkie Pie.

"So Pinkie, are you ready… For DOING PRANKS?!"

Pinkie Pie says back to Rainbow Dash. "Ready? Ready doesn't even… BUCKING… DESCRIBE IT!"

They Brohoof each other and they are trying to put a Record on a Record Player, but they are shaking so much in excitement that Pinkie Pie accidentally drops it. Rainbow Dash looks at it and it is not broken or cracked. She puts it in and they both start chanting in excitement.

"Yea, yea, yea, yea, yea!"

A song starts playing and they both commence in a montage.

Equestria...

Equestria...

Equestria, BUCK YEAH!  
Coming again, to save the mother bucking day yeah,

Equestria, BUCK YEAH!  
Freedom is the only way yeah,  
Chrysalis your game is through cause now you have to answer too,  
Equestria, BUCK YEAH!  
So lick our butts, and our vaginas,  
America, BUCK YEAH!  
What you going to do when we come for you now,  
it's the dream that we all share; it's the hope for tomorrow

BUCK YEAH!

Wood Buildings, BUCK YEAH!  
Lessons, BUCK YEAH!  
Wagons, BUCK YEAH!  
Ponies, BUCK YEAH!  
Ponyville, BUCK, YEAH!  
Wonder Bolts, BUCK YEAH!  
Celestia, BUCK YEAH!  
Canterlot, BUCK YEAH!

BUCK YEAH!

Cloudsdalle, BUCK YEAH!  
Pegasai, BUCK YEAH!  
Twilight, BUCK YEAH!  
Unicorns, BUCK YEAH!  
Parties, BUCK YEAH!  
Friendship, BUCK YEAH!  
Cupcakes, BUCK YEAH!  
Royalty, BUCK YEAH!  
Rodeos, BUCK YEAH!  
Elements of Harmony (Buck yeah, Buck yeah)

Hearth's Warming, BUCK YEAH!  
Luna, BUCK YEAH!  
Rainbow Dash, BUCK YEAH!  
Nightmare Night, BUCK YEAH!  
Pinkie Pie, BUCK YEAH!  
Rarity, BUCK YEAH!  
Cutie Marks, BUCK YEAH!  
Applejack, BUCK YEAH!  
Fluttershy, BUCK YEAH!  
Security (Security)  
(buck yeah, buck yeah)  
Sportsmanship  
Books

BUCK YEAH!

This begins our journey of "The Equestrian Pranksters!"

* * *

Parody of Awesome Reach by Eggoraptor and Team America by Team America


	2. Episode 1: AAAAAADVENTURE!

Rated T for Mild Language and Dark Images

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are on a hill.

Rainbow Dash asks. "Who are we going to prank first?"

Pinkie Pie answers. "Twilight and Spike are first. All we have to do right now is wait…"

A few minutes later Twilight and Spike are climbing up the hill and they reach the top.

Twilight asks Pinkie Pie. "Hey, Pinkie. You called us up here?"

Pinkie whispers to Rainbow Dash. "Follow my lead."

Pinkie Pie turns to Twilight and Spike and starts talking in an epic voice.

"So Twilight and Spike, are you ready to… adventure?"

Twilight and Spike look at each other with weird looks.

They both shrug and Spike says. "I guess."

Pinkie Pie has a smile on her face. "Brilliant! Then let us be off!"

Pinkie Pie whispers something to Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie jumps off the cliff. She is slowly falling by a parachute.

Twilight and Spike understand what is going on.

Twilight and Spike ask. "Hey so where are the parachutes…"

They get cut off by Rainbow Dash pushing them off.

Rainbow Dash screams. "AAAAAAdventure!" as she jumps off without a parachute as well.

Rainbow Dash lands safely on the ground. Twilight and Spike are about to hit the ground when Twilight uses her magic to land safely.

Pinkie Pie lands to the ground as well screaming. "AAAAAAdventure!"

Twilight and Spike get up and ask. "What was that about?"

Pinkie screams once again. "AAAAAAdventure!" as she and Rainbow Dash run off.

Twilight says. "Hey, wait!"

RD and PP start running through a building throwing pies in everyone's faces. They are both screaming. "AAAAAAdventure!"

Twilight replies. "My word!"

They are both still throwing pies in everyone's faces screaming "AAAAAAdventure!"

Spike responds. "Was that Granny Smith?"

They still continue to pie everyone screaming "AAAAAAdventure!"

Twilight and Spike both ask. "Who are these ponies you are throwing pies at?"

Pinkie Pie responds "Ponies at the local bank, Twilight."

Spike says in shock. "We're pulling a prank on a bank?"

Rainbow Dash replies to Spike. "We're adventuring a bank, Spike. Keep up."

They throw a pie in the cashier's face.

Celestian Guards come in.

"Freeze!" Guard one says.

"You pranksters are under arrest!" Guard two says.

"Ta ta!" Pinkie says as Rainbow Dash picks up Pinkie. They both scream "AAAAAAdventure!" as they fly away.

The guards point their guns at Twilight and Spike.

Twilight says in grief. "Perfect."

The guards pull the trigger on the guns and confetti comes out.

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash come down and they both say. "We got you!"

Twilight and Spike can see that everypony who was pied and the guards were all actors.

Twilight and Spike laugh and see that this wasn't even the bank. It was the prank the whole time.

Spike says in happiness. "You got us good, you two!"

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash Brohoof each other.

_MISSION COMPLETE_

* * *

This was a parody of ADVENTURE by Sanity Not Included.


	3. Episode 2: Furby Prank Call

Rated M for Strong Language, Dark Images, and Drug Use.

* * *

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash are sitting at Rainbow Dash's house and they asked Spike to come over.

Spike questions. "This isn't another prank on me, is it?"

Pinkie Pie answers. "No, it's not a prank on you. We need your help on a prank we are going to do on someone else."

Spike seems happy. "Really? You need my help?"

Rainbow Dash nods her head. "Yea, little dude. Can you do a little toy voice?"

Spike nods his head. "Why, yes I can."

Rainbow Dash says. "We'll need it. Read this script when I give you the signal. The signal is me pointing to you. Got it?"

Spike nods.

Pinkie picks up the phone and starts calling a number.  
Rainbow Dash adds one more thing. "When it's not your time to talk, don't talk or laugh. Got it?"

Spike nods his head once again.

The phone on the other side picks up.

A pony starts talking. "Yes sir?"

Pinkie replies. "I'm a ma'am."

The pony corrects herself. "Y-yes ma'am?"

Pinkie starts talking. "My name is Pinkie and I bought little Furby for my fourteen year old boy Spike."

Spike notices she is using his name.

Pinkie continues. "He's 493 pounds and I promised I would get him a Furby if he dropped 25 pounds."

Spike looks at Rainbow Dash weird. He's not 493 pounds!

The pony understands. "Yes si... Yes ma'am."

Pinkie begins talking again. "Listen to this Furby. I'm going put the phone next to the Furby right now. It's making all kinds of demonic noises and it's making all kinds of curses and gestures at me."

Rainbow Dash points to Spike and right away he reads off the first line in the toy voice.

"Listen here you little brat! I'll kill you!" Spike then gives off an evil laugh, still talking in the toy voice.

Pinkie Pie goes back to the phone and continues talking. "Did you hear that?"

The pony replies. "Yes… Yes ma'am."

Pinkie continues to talk. "It just said it was going to kill me. Hang on! It's talking again!"

Rainbow Dash points at Spike again and he reads off the second line on the script.

"Ohhh… Eat me!"

Pinkie goes back to talking. "Now it's using profanity. Did you hear that?"

The pony once again responds. "Yes ma'am."

Pinkie once again talks. "Where is this coming from? I think we're looking at a lawsuit here!"

The pony asks. "Where are you calling from?"

Pinkie Pie answers. "I'm from my house right now!"

Spike starts to giggle but Rainbow Dash stops him and they keep quiet. Rainbow Dash points to Spike and reads off the third line.

"I'm going to kill your mommy with an ax!"

Pinkie goes back to the phone again. "Did you just hear that?"

The pony responds. "Can you just hold on a minute ma'am?"

Pinkie ignores and continues to talk. "It just said it was going to kill my mommy with an ax! What kind of crap are you ponies selling over there?"

The pony tries to ask something. "Where are you from, ma'am?"

Pinkie interrupts her. "Alright! It's talking again!"

Rainbow Dash points to Spike once again to say the fourth line.

"Shut the hell up, jackass!"

Pinkie starts talking. "Listen to that! How can…"

Spike interrupts her by saying the fifth line.

"I smoke crack!"

They can all see a pattern going on here.

"It just said it smokes crack!"

"Ma'am, can I let you talk to my manager, please?"

"Little Furby here is promoting drug use! Yes, put your manager on the phone immediately because I'm calling a layer next!"

"Okay, hold on please…"

"Yes."

They now all hear a different voice, but they try the same tactic. She starts talking.

"Hello, may I help you, please?"

"Is this the Manager?"

"It is. How may I help you?"

"Is this a decision making manager or a boss for the higher ups?"

"Ma'am how may I help you? I will try my best."

"I have a defective Furby that I purchased from you guys. It's spitting out all kinds of vaguer and demonic phrases and I'm about to call a layer to sue your cutie mark off!

"What did you say the Furby was doing and where did you buy it?"

"I bought it from your store. Here look…"

Rainbow Dash points at Spike once again and the next he doesn't understand, but he tries his best. Rainbow Dash nods her head symbolizing that he is doing it right.

Pinkie starts talking again. "Now it's making the Exorcist noises. Hang on… hang on let me, let me see if I can shake it a little bit to see if I can get him to talk."

Rainbow Dash makes a shaking noise and points to Spike. He knows what he must do.

"You're a little whore!" Spike makes a laugh again.

"Did you hear that?"

"Sir, are you sure that's a Furby doll?"

"Yes I am. It just called me a whore, did you hear that?"

The Manager seems confused. "I-I-I uhh…"

Pinkie continues. "Hold on, listen…"

Spike says another line. "You smell like a camel's ass!"

"Now it's calling me a camel's ass!"

The Manager is stuttering.

Pinkie continues. "What are you ponies selling there?"

The Manager tries to get a sentence out. "Well, as far as I know we sell umm…"

She gets interrupted by Pinkie Pie. "I'm going to turn that into sludge cow by the time I am through with you! This thing is starting to scare the hell out of me!"

Spike reads off the next line. "Die, die, die!" He gives the same robotic laugh he did through this prank.

Pinkie responds. "It just told me to die, die, die!"

The Manager tries again to question. "Where did you…"

She was interrupted by Spike this time. "I will spit acid in your eyes and blind you!"

"Now it's threaten to spit acid in my eyes and blind me!"

The Manager says in shock. "My word…"

Pinkie continues. "I think… should I call the police?"

The Manager finally manages to get a full sentence out. "I don't know what to do."

Pinkie Pie responds. "What do you mean you don't know what to do? You're a manager! I think I will call the Bomb Disposal Unit, and have them take this damn thing away!"

Spike continues. "I'll give you… Honoraria!"

"Now it's threatening me with Sexually Transmitted Diseases." Pinkie gives out a whimper.

The Manager responds. "I never hear a Furby Doll say any of those things."

Pinkie replies. "Oh, yea right! What is going on? Is this some kind of a joke?"

The Manager once again begins to stutter. "No, I…"

Pinkie continues to talk. "If this is your idea of a joke, then I'm going to sue you personally, too! You're going to live on the street pushing a shopping cart in about three weeks!"

Spike continues. "I have a gun! I'm going to shoot you now!"

Pinkie Pie responds with a terrified voice. "Now it's threatening to shoot me with a gun!"

The Manager tries to get a sentence out. "Ma'am, I hear these things but…"

Pinkie interrupts. "It's got a gun! It's got a gun!"

Spike gives a toy laugh and Rainbow Dash starts making gun sounds. Pinkie starts screaming and it seems chaotic where they are. All of the sound stops and Pinkie Pie makes gurgling sounds and falls to the floor.

They hear the Manager speechless. "Ma'am? Ma'am? Oh my god, I, umm, I, Oh, I…"

The phone hangs up and all three of them start bursting out laughing.

Spike says in laughter. "That was the best prank call ever! But I kind of feel bad for her. She didn't do anything wrong."

Pinkie replies. "We were going to call again and tell her the whole thing was a prank. Hope she won't be mad. Right now, I think we deserve it. Brohoof?"

Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Spike Brohoof each other.

_MISSION COMPLETE_

* * *

This was a parody of Furby Prank Call from Weird Al.


	4. Episode 3: The Confession Staring Derpy

Rated T for Mild Drug Use.

* * *

Pinkie Pie is sitting outside of Rainbow Dash's house and there is a pony in the shadows.

Pinkie asks. "You're ready for this?"

The pony walks out of the shadows and sees that it's Derpy. She responds. "Not really."

Pinkie says. "You'll do fine."

They both walk in and see Rainbow Dash sitting on the couch.

Pinkie starts explaining. "Rainbow, we have to tell you something…"

Derpy pukes on the floor for no apparent reason.

A few seconds later they are outside of Rainbow Dash's house again.

Derpy says. "I think that went well."

Pinkie says. "You threw up and we both left."

Derpy says. "Nah, it was all in the past."

Pinkie says. "It was literally thirty seconds ago."

Derpy says. "That's all a matter of opinion."

Pinkie says. "No it's isn't, let's try again."

SECOND ATTEMPT

They walk into Rainbow Dash's house again.

Pinkie explains. "Rainbow Dash, we have something to tell you…"

While Pinkie is talking, Derpy puts a rag up to her mouth and she falls over unconscious.

They are once again outside of Rainbow Dash's house.

Derpy says. "I chloroformed myself, didn't I?"

Pinkie responds. "Yea."

Derpy goes to put the rag back up to her mouth, but Pinkie stops her.

Pinkie Pie says annoyed. "Don't do it again!"

Derpy stops.

Pinkie says. "Look, you take the lead this time."

THIRD ATTEMPT

They both walk in again.

Derpy starts talking to Rainbow Dash. "Hagibbe, pneuapoebhugwpbe."

FOURTH ATTEMPT

Derpy explains. "You see, the thing is, me and Pinkie were thinking… I'm just going to throw a pie in her face."

Pinkie and Derpy are struggling with the pie.

While they are struggling, Derpy is talking.

"Let me throw it, let me throw it, let me throw it in her face!"

FIFTH ATTEMPT

Derpy explains. "Mom and dad, I'm gay!"

Pinkie responds. "No!"

SIXTH ATTEMPT

Pinkie and Derpy are struggling with the pie again. Derpy is talking.

"If I throw it at her we can do more pranks! This can be so easy!"

SEVENTH ATTEMPT

Derpy seems shorter this time.

Derpy is explaining. "After two random strangers get to know each other…"

Pinkie asks. "Where are your legs?"

EIGHTH ATTEMPT

Derpy is talking in another language.

"Ecabba feinds dinish veshtum."

Pinkie says. "Nein!"

NINETH ATTEMPT

Derpy starts explaining. "Rainbow Dash…"

A white flash ocurrs in the room when suddenly another Derpy with glasses on appears.

The first Derpy looks at her while he second Derpy says quickly. "I'm from the future! Tell her she's ugly!"

Present Derpy says to Rainbow Dash. "You're chubby."

Future Derpy looks at Present Derpy weird.

Pinkie says. "You can't even get that right!"

TENTH ATTEMPT

The only thing Derpy is doing this time is pelvic thrusting.

ELEVENTH ATTEMPT

Derpy and Pinkie Pie are once again struggling with the pie.

Pinkie is saying. "Derpy, Derpy!"

Derpy is saying. "Wait, no…"

They are outside of Rainbow Dash's house for the twelfth time.

Derpy asks. "I'm really bad at this, aren't I?"

Pinkie Pie answers. "Yea, Rainbow Dash is never going to find out about you."

Derpy finally realizes. "Oh, that's what we were doing!"

They both run in and right away Derpy starts explaining.

"Rainbow Dash, I know this is hard for you to hear, but I am joining the prank team!"

Rainbow Dash responds. "Okay, cool."

Derpy throws the pie in Rainbow Dash's face.

Derpy says. "Whoops!"

Pinkie Pie responds. "I think that went well."

_MISSION COMPLETE_

* * *

This was a parody from "The Confession" by Tomska.


End file.
